Communications devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, desk-top phones, and tablets, allow users to dial numbers to place phone calls or enter device addresses to initiate communications. For example, a user can enter a telephone number using physical keys on a cellular phone to place a phone call. Alternatively, a user can enter a destination address using a virtual on-screen keyboard to send a short messaging service (SMS) message on a tablet computing device. However, while operating under the physical constraints of a mobile device, a user may inadvertently enter an incorrect telephone number, thereby calling the wrong person. Even for non-mobile devices, such as a desk phone, a user may accidentally dial a wrong number, or transpose two digits of a phone number. Mistyped phone numbers can lead to wasted cell phone minutes, wasted time, and socially awkward exchanges. Further, in an enterprise scenario, potentially sensitive or confidential information could be sent to the wrong person.